The present invention concerns epoxy resins containing triazine groups having improved shelf stability.
Japanese Patent No. SHO 56-26925 discloses the preparation of epoxy resins from the reaction product of cyanuric chloride and an aromatic dihydroxy or polyhydroxy aromatic compound. While the Japanese patent discloses substituted and unsubstituted aromatic or polyhydroxy compounds, it only exemplified by working example unsubstituted aromatic dihydroxy compounds. It has been discovered that when the substituted aromatic di- or polyhydroxy compounds are employed, the resultant epoxy resin has shelf stability at much higher temperatures.